Play Along
by Fireflame28
Summary: Caroline and Matt are dating. Though she finds out that he is cheating on her. Caroline decides to get pay back with the help of a certain someone.
1. Chapter 1

**I am a beginner and this is my first story. Hope you like it.**

* * *

****I never thought that this would ever happen. I stood there in the forest looking at Matt making out with Aimee Bradley. He had his back towards me so he didn't realize I was there. My boyfriend is cheating on me. They were making out here at the Halloween party. I hid behind a tree and leaned against it while my eyes filled with tears. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath.

"Matty," I heard Aimee say.

"Yeah?" he replied. The sound of his voice almost made me burst out crying. I bit my lip to stay quiet. I didn't want them to know I was there.

"When are you going to break up with Caroline?" she said my name with disgust.

"Soon."

"She is such an idiot." When I heard Aimee say that I had to clench my hands into fist to stop myself from screaming. "I can't believe she didn't even notice you being distance."

I stepped out from behind the tree suddenly filled with rage. I saw Matt and Aimee staring at me with shock. "HOW COULD YOU?" I shout, storming over to Matt and Aimee who were still frozen in shock. Matt was the first to snap out of his shock.

"Caroline, I think we should talk reasonably about this." he said.

I poke him in the chest wile saying, " there is nothing reasonable about my boyfriend cheating on me." I clenched my teeth.

Aimee looked at me smugly before saying "Caroline what he wants to tell you, is that he's breaking up with you."

"SHUT UP YOU BITCH," I screamed glaring at her. "I wasn't taking to you."

We were both glaring at each other until Matt thought he should intervene before anything happened. "Care," he said softly. Before that would of made me weak knees but now all I felt was rage. I glanced at him smiling softly as if he thought I was going to forget about all of this. Without realizing I was going to do it I slapped him. He putted his hand to his right cheek staring at me in shock. Aimee was looking at me with fear in her eyes. _Good._

"Don't call me Care," I told him calmly. I walked away from them but stopped and glanced back. "You're an asshole," I said and continued walking away until i was out of the forest, then i started run. I ran to my car and drove home. I walked to my front door and opened it. I was lucky my mom had a late shift tonight. I locked the door and ran to my room. Then I let all the tears come out. All the sadness I hid from them.

_How could he cheat on me. __I'm __head of the dance committee, __captain of the cheer leading team and single handedly organised the towns clean up committee. I'm perfect. What's not to want about me._

__I cried until I fell asleep. Letting my thoughts wonder on how to get Matt back for cheating on me.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you for the reviews. I really appreciate it. **

* * *

I woke up the next morning feeling horrible. My face felt puffy from the crying. I got off the bed and went to my mirror to see how much work i'd have to do to make it look like I wasn't crying. There was tracks of mascara running down my face and my eyes were kind of red. I sighed and left to go have a shower. I made sure the water was scalding before I went in. While I was in the shower, I made myself focus on the scalding water hitting my body. I closed my eyes and felt my bones relax. Scrubbing my skin until it was raw, I thought about how I will be able to get through the day without breaking down and crying. I stepped out of the shower and changed. I walked to the mirror and was relieved that it didn't look like I cried.

By the time I finished putting on my make up, I went downstairs to the kitchen and made myself some toast. My phone started to ring. I continued eating my bread while it rang. It finally stopped only to ring again. I sighed and placed my slice of toast on my plate. I picked up my phone and saw that it was Elena probably wondering if I was okay. I sighed again and answered it.

"Hello," I said .

"WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?" Elena shouted through the phone not bothering to acknowledge the fact I greeted her.

"I've been at home," I replied rolling my eyes.

"Why didn't you answer your phone," Elena said frantically. "Anything could have happened. You could have been attacked by..."

I waited for to finish but she didn't. "I could have been attack by what, Elena?"

"Nothing," she quickly replied. "You just could have been hurt".

I decided to let it go. "Well I wasn't I'm completely fine." I glance at the clock and I have to leave for school right now. "I got to go".

"No wai-"

"Oh Matt and I broke up. Bye!". I hung up before she could say anything else. It was better I told her now. Anyway, I now have to face the entire school.

_This is going to be great. Just great. _I sighed and grabbed my keys and headed for school.


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry for not updating sooner but I have been getting a ton of homework and when I was about to update my internet stopped working. **

**This story is before Caroline is a vampire, just so you know. **

**Thank you so much for all your reviews.**

* * *

As soon as I stepped out of my car, everything went silent. I look up and saw everyone staring at me. Some of them stared smugly, but mostly all the students stared with pity. Then I saw Matt and Aimee holding hands and looking at me. I gritted my teeth but force myself to smile and wave. I can't believe they would come into school together. I locked my car door and headed to my locker. I sighed when I heard whispers arise as soon as I left.

When I spotted my locker, I saw Bonnie and Elena leaning against it. I sighed I knew this was going to happen sooner or later. I was just hoping for later. I walked to my locker and open it, ignoring the piercing stares from my two friends and the whole school. It was like they were waiting for me to break down. Well I won't give them the satisfaction. I heard Bonnie clear her throat to get my attention.

I glanced at her. "Yes Bonnie?" I said slightly annoyed.

"Why didn't you tell us sooner?" Bonnie asked shocked. I normally would have called her straight away but things are different now.

"What you didn't know?" I said mockingly. "I thought you would use your witchy-ness to figure it out." Bonnie's grandmother has been telling Bonnie that she's a witch. I still can't believe Bonnie faked the summoning her ancestor 'Emily'.

When Bonnie realized what I was referring to, hurt flashed through her eyes. "I thought you were over that," Bonnie said softly.

"Well maybe I'm not." I slammed my locker shut and turned to leave for my first class. I almost walked right into Elena. I forgot she was there, probably because she didn't say a word at all. "Excuse me," I said smiling. It was a fake smile but no one really knew the difference between my real smile and fake smile. I perfected it. I walked pass Elena and Bonnie and headed to my first class which turned out to be History.

As soon as I walked into the class everyone stopped talking and was staring at me. I smiled and went on as if it was a normal day for me. Not like my boyfriend... ex-boyfriend, I'll never get used to that. Not like my ex-boyfriend cheated on me and broke my heart in a million pieces. No, I acted as if this was a perfect day, even though all I wanted to do was cry in my room.

I was sitting in my chair when I heard someone settle in the chair beside. I ignored whoever it was assuming it was Elena or Bonnie. But when I looked up and saw them sitting down in the two rows ahead of me I glanced to the right to see who sat down there and saw no other than Tyler Lockwood. He was staring right at me. Why would he sit next to me? Shouldn't he be sitting with all the Neanderthals and surrounded by girls wanting him to acknowledge them? When the teacher came in I decided to try and pay attention to whatever he was saying instead of thinking about everyone staring at me.

After a while everyone stop looking at me. But they would occasionally glance at me from time to time. I glance at Tyler and realized he was staring at me. I shifted in my chair feeling uncomfortable. "What are you staring at?" I finally asked in a whisper unable to take it anymore. He just raised one eyebrow as if it was obvious, which it kind of was. "Why are you looking at me?" I rephrased still whispering.

"That's for me to know," he whispered back and leaned in his chair. "And you _not_ to find out."

"I have every right to know why you're looking at me," I snarled back at him still keeping my voice in a whisper. He just smirked and put his attention on back Mr. Saltzman. I took one last glance at Tyler while fighting the urge to scream. I just took a deep breath and listened to Mr. Saltzman.


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you so much for your reviews. I'm sorry for not updating sooner but I have exams coming up so I've been studying. And it was my birthday so I was real busy. But here is the new chapter. And if any of you are wondering about Aimee Bradley. I know she is killed by Katherine in the masquerade, but I couldn't think of anyone else. **

**Now Enjoy.**

* * *

It's was lunch time and I sat on at the picnic outside. I didn't want to eat in cafeteria because I prefer to eat without people staring at me and whispering to me thinking I couldn't hear them. But mostly I didn't want to watch Matt shoving his tongue down Aimee's throat, or have Aimee glance at me before kissing him. She already did that severely times. I'm sure she was hoping I would lash out.

I knew it would be a matter of time till Elena and bonnie found me, so I decided to relax. Something caught my eyes when I was about to eat my salad. It was Tyler. He was playing basketball with a bunch of his friends. When he scored he had this cocky smirk on his mouth. I just want to slap that smirk off his face. I am still angry about how he just ignored me when I asked him why he was looking at me. I mean no one ignores me.

_But Tyler did_, I thought.

I continued watching him. Tyler scored again and turned around in victory. I guess the match is over. He looked in my direction and grinned. He turned back to his friends and told them something and started walking towards me. I stare at him for a few seconds the putted my fork down onto and waited. I continued looking at him with a bored expression. When Tyler reached me he was still smiling. He sat down in front of me but didn't say anything. I began to eat since it was clear he wasn't going to speak now.

"So I saw you checking me out, Caroline," Tyler said, causing me to almost choke on my food.

I grabbed my bottled water in my coughing fit. I drank it and when my coughing calmed down, I glared at Tyler. "I was not checking you out," I defended myself. "And I wouldn't want to anyway."

"Really because every girl would want to check me out," he said with one of his eyebrows raised.

"Well not every girl," I muttered knowing he could hear me. "Sorry to burst your bubble, but not every girl drools over you like your some sex god."

I glanced at him to see his reaction but he still looked as cocky as ever. "Your right," he said, which shocked me. But then he continued, "Every girl actually stares at me like I am **The Sex God**."

I can't believe I am still here talking to this conceited jerk who thinks he is god gift to woman.

"Oh I am god's gift to women."

I looked up and saw Tyler looking at me with amusement. "I can't believe I said that out loud," I murmured to myself. Then I realized that Tyler is still. Suddenly I'm confused. "Why are you even here?" I asked him.

Shock and confusion flashes on his face, but are gone in a second and replaced with his cockiness. "Just came to let you know I saw you checking me out," he said. "But really I can't blame you because I'm awesome."

Before I could reply to that, Bonnie and Elena came to the table. They were standing there looking back and forth at me and Tyler with disbelief in their eyes.

"Caroline," Elena said slowly while Bonnie was still looking at me and Tyler. "What are you doing?"

I could feel Tyler's eyes on me so I looked at him. I was about to answer but then Bonnie blurted out with the question that both she and Elena were both thinking.

"What are you and Tyler doing talking together?" I saw Elena nod in agreement wanting an answer.

I looked at them, and then glanced at Tyler. "Nothing," I said raising an eyebrow at him daring him to try and disagree.

Instead he stood up and looked at Elena and Bonnie and said, "Don't mind me, I was just leaving." And with that said he left, but not before winking at me and saying "See you later."

I glared at his back as he walked away. I knew that he just did that to make it worst for me when Bonnie and Elena start asking questions. They sat across from me and started asking questions so fast not even giving me time to answer. I sighed and continued to eat my salad while Elena and Bonnie continued asking the questions. Then I realized I never confronted Tyler about staring at me in History. "Crap" I muttered under my breath. I glance up from my food and Elena and Bonnie were still talking and it was starting to give me a headache.

My head was still hurting from the questioning when school ended. I hated this day. If I thought it all the whispering and stares was bad before lunch I was wrong, because it got a whole lot worst. Aimee just loved the idea of showing off that she managed to steal Caroline Forbes' boyfriend. God seeing her with Matt all the time was enough to make me want to scream. How could Matt do this to me? Aimee is so lucky that cheer-leading practice starts next week because I would have made her run laps until she would pass out.

When I saw Elena and her boyfriend Stefan get out of the school I quickly walked to my car. I was really annoyed with her asking me the same questions over and over again. She didn't have care about me before. I was about to enter my car when someone called me. I recognized that voice. _Why me_, I thought.

I turned and there he was...

* * *

**Ooooo Cliffhanger**

**Who is it going to be **

**Tyler or Matt.**

**Guess.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry for taking so long updating but I had my exams. So I'm really sorry. **

**Thanks for all the reviews.**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

It was Matt.

I felt my eyes starting to feel up with tears. Got through the day without crying and he just had to come and ruin that. I looked into his blue eyes (the eyes I fell in love with) and saw pity. Pity! I don't want his pity. I want him to realize he made a mistake and that I'm the one he should be with.

"What do you want?" I asked in a cold voice.

"Um," Matt said uncertainly. Probably because the last time he talked to me, it ended up with me slapping him across the face. "Caroline, I'm sorry that you found out about Aimee and me."

I stared at him and felt rage rise up inside of me. "You're sorry that I found out," I snapped at him. "So you would rather I was ignorant at your cheating on me."

"No that's not what I meant," Matt said trying to get me to listen to him.

"You know what Matt," I said looking at him straight in the eyes. "I don't want to hear it."

I started to turn around but stopped when Matt grabbed my arm. "Caroline, you have to hear me out."

When I heard him say the words _have to _I snapped. "I don't _have to _listen to you," I hissed. "I don't have to stand here and listen to all the crap coming out of your mouth." I tried to pull out of his grip but I couldn't. "Let go of me, _Matt_," I snarled his name. Though he was in shock by my words, he let go. I caught a glimpse of Elena looking at me with concern. I shook my head at her when I saw her about to some to me and Matt. I opened my car and got in without another glance at Matt. As I reversed, I saw Matt walking away. I wiped away the one lone tear that made its way down my left cheek.

I just started my homework when the bell rang. I got out of my bed and went downstairs. It was probably Elena. She called my phone five times but I ignored it and turned off my phone. I arrived at the door and contemplated whether I should open the door or not. I was not in the mood to get a lecture from Elena. Little Miss Perfect. Everyone wants her. She doesn't even have to try to get people to like her, because she can do no wrong. I opened the door and saw the last person I expected to be at my house.

I stood still with my eyes widened in shock. Tyler Lockwood was at my door. He was wearing a blue tight t-shirt with a black leather jacket over it, and a pair of dark jeans. As much as I hate to admit it, he knows how to look good... _ extremely _good.

"What are you doing here, Tyler," I asked once I got over my shock.

"I can ask you the same thing," Tyler said smirking.

"No, you can't," I said back frowning. "I live here."

"You may live here," Tyler said, "but you are meant to be at my house."

I looked at him confused. "What the hell are you talking abo-." Then I realized what he meant. I was meant to be at his house to tutor him History. "Oh," was all I said.

"Yeah 'oh'" he said mocking me, which earned him a glare from me.

I crossed my arms and said, "Why are you here? You could called or texted me."

"My mum sent me here to bring you because you _weren't _picking up your phone."

I looked down feeling kind of guilty for snapping at him. "Sorry, I turned off my phone."

He sighed. "It doesn't matter. Anyway, are you coming?"

I glanced up at him. Tutoring Tyler would help keep my mind off the problems happening in my life. And I need a distraction. "Let me get ready."

After I got my jacket, I locked the house door and walked to Tyler's car. He was already in the driver seat by the time I got in the car. Without a word he started driving. I glanced at him from time to time while he drove. I know that there was something that I was meant to ask him but I couldn't put my finger on it. We were almost at his house when he caught me looking at him. He smirked as if it was obvious why I was looking at him. _Arrogant bastard, _I thought angrily and a little embarrassed that he caught me, even though I wasn't doing anything really. _It not like others girl haven't gawked at him before- not that I'm gawking or anything. I'm just... studying him. Yes, I'm_ _just studying him. No gawking from me because I don't gawk, people gawk at me. Oh god, I'm starting to sound like Tyler! Great, now I am confusing my—_

"Caroline are you going to sit there gawking outside the window, or get out of the car," I heard Tyler snap. "I would prefer the latter."

Tyler was out of the car and was looking at me with annoyance and impatience. I felt heat rush up to my face with embarrassment. I stepped out of the car and stood in front of Tyler who was still staring at me. I gave him a small smile. When he sighed and shook his head breaking eye contact with me, I let out the breath I didn't even know I was holding. We were in front of Lockwood Manor. I followed Tyler as he walked towards the door. When he opened the door he just strolled in. I quickly followed him while taking quick glances at his house.

I've been in Tyler's house before, but that was when there was a party so the house would have been packed. Now I realized how big the house actually is. I follow Tyler to the living room. His mother and father were gone so it was just the two of us.

"So..." I drawled out awkwardly. This is so not like me. I always know what to say. Tyler looked up from his from his phone and raised an eyebrow at me.

When it became clear that I wasn't going to say anything he chuckled to himself. "Wow, Caroline Forbes-the girl that everyone tries to get to shut up- is speechless." He leaned back against the chair he was sitting on and chuckled again.

I gritted my teeth. "What do you mean?" I snapped at him. "I don't talk that much. I might if I am making a speech or giving someone a pep talk, but I honestly don't speak that much. I spend a normal amount of time speaking just like anyone else, and what about you? I see you talk all the time, and it is mostly about yourself so don't go on about me talking too much, because I don't!" I huffed and glared at an amused Tyler.

"Yeah, you don't talk that much," he said sarcastically. "Now as much as I loved hearing you talk for the past fifteen minutes," he shook his head in disbelief "I can't believe I am saying this, but can you start tutoring me."

I stared at him in shock, all the word I was about to say were forgotten. Did Tyler actually say he wanted to work? I blinked slowly and forced myself out of my stupor. "Sure so let's started with some revision exercises so I can see what you really need help on, and we'll start from there."

He nodded and silently got his books out.

After thirty minutes of tutoring Tyler I realized that he barely knows anything about History.

"Tyler you have to concentrate," I told him when he started to daydream.

"Can't we take a break," he whined. He looked at me.

"No we can't because you can't get through this class by guessing all the answers."

"It got me this far didn't it." He had a point.

I smiled and I took out my phone to check the time. My smile quickly fell off my face when I looked at my phone. I stared at a picture of Matt and me at Mystic Grill. Tyler noticed the tears in my eyes and looked at my phone. He glanced back at me and surprisingly without pity.

"I want to help you," he suddenly said. I looked at him with a question clear in my eyes. "I am offering to be your fake boyfriend to make Matt jealous."

My eyes widen. "No," I said quickly. "Thanks but no. I am not going to go try and make Matt jealous. I'm not like that."

Tyler sighed and leaned back in his chair. "Fine, I was just offering."

"No you weren't who dared you to do this. Was it a bet?" I questioned angrily.

Tyler looked shocked then anger made its way to his eyes. He quickly stood up. "I was just trying to help you get over your moping." He stormed out while saying, "You know your way to the door. Leave." And then he was gone.

I sat there for a second before packing my books and leaving his house. When I got outside I realized that I didn't bring my car, but there is no way I am going to ask Tyler for a ride home. I began walking home and on my way back Stefan saw me and offered to give me a ride home. I accepted and got in his car. The whole drive to my house was silent. Only when I left the car was when Stefan said, "Caroline, are you okay?"

"I'm fine," I said and smiled softly at him. I went inside my house and went to my room. When I finally got to my bathroom, I locked the door and leaned against it and let all the emotion I locked away out. I sobbed loudly and slid down onto the floor. I put my head in my hands screamed silently at myself. I cried until my voice was hoarse.


	6. Chapter 6

**Merry Christmas or Hannukah or... what ever. HAPPY HOLIDAYS.**

**Enjoy**

* * *

I stared at myself in the mirror. There were dark shadows underneath my eyes, which tend to happen if you only got three hours of sleep. I sighed as I splashed cold water to try and wake myself fully. My gaze went to the bin fill with the tissues I used to wipe my tears. Suddenly I felt the urge to start crying again, but I shut my eyes tightly and force the tears back. _No more tears, _I told myself. I putted on foundation. I study myself in the mirror. The dark shadows under my eyes were gone. I smiled slightly to myself and putted on a small amount of blush and some pink lipstick. I looked at myself in the mirror and was satisfied with what I saw.

I walked into my room and started to grab my phone on my bedside table, but it wasn't there. I searched my bed but it wasn't there. I started to panic slightly. I quickly got on my knees and looked under my bed, it wasn't there either. I suddenly remembered that I put all my stuff in my bag before I left Tyler's house. I grabbed my bag and search it for my phone. When I could not find my phone, I poured out all the contents from my bag onto my bed. I saw my purse, my history book, a packet of gum and my keys, but there was no phone. I dragged my hand through my hair. Suddenly, I remembered that the last place I had my phone was in Tyler's house. Oh god, I must have left my phone in his living room. _I'll just have to get it from him, if he would even give it back, _I thought to myself.

While I opened my locker I could hear all the whispers about me and Matt's break up. I was taking my books out when I heard someone say, "I heard that Matt cheated on Caroline because she was too controlling." I blinked back the tears threatening to overflow out of my eyes. I shut my locker lightly and walked to my English class with my head held high. I stepped into the class and realized I was the first person there. I sat down and put my books on my table. Bonnie walked into the room with Elena beside her. They were laughing but it died down when they saw me. I saw the look that I have seen in so many people's eyes since the break up. I saw pity.

They slowly sat down beside me leaving me in the middle of them. It was silent and I could feel the tension in the room.

Finally Elena started to speak. "Care, are you okay?"

I glanced at her in disbelief. Wasn't it obvious that I am not okay? But I just said, "I'm fine."

"You're not fine," Bonnie said. She held my hand in her own. "I'm sorry for what happened."

I nodded my head slightly.

"Matt is an idiot for cheating on you and then breaking up with you," Elena told me.

I know she probably thought she was being nice by saying that, but why did she assume that Matt broke up with me, even if he did. Actually he didn't even break up with me, Aimee did it for him.

When I didn't say anything Elena shared a questioning glance with Bonnie. Bonnie nodded her head in answer. I was starting to feel irritated; they were having a silent conversation while I was in the middle of them. Can't they show some respect?

Elena finally looked back at me. "Caro—" she was cut off by the bell ringing. She glanced at the door when people started to come in. She glanced back at me to continue what she was saying but then our English teacher came in and told the class to be silent. She sighed and turned to face the teacher.

When the bell rang, I packed all my books and left English class quickly. I wasn't able to pay attention to my English teacher Ms Smith; I was too busy wondering what Elena was going to tell. But I quickly pushed the thoughts out of my mind. She probably wanted to tell me about her perfect life and how great things were with Stefan.

I squeezed through students trying to get by them. Everything was wrong, people normally make space for me to get through, not completely ignore me like am invisible. Maybe now I was invisible to them. I lost Matt to Aimee. Everyone probably think of her like they used to think of me. _No, I am going to get everything back to the way it was_, I thought fiercely to myself, _I am going to get Matt crawling back to me._ I smiled to myself, only to start frowning when someone walked into me.

When I finally pushed my way through the crowd of students going to their class, I walked to mine, which happened to be History. I had to talk to Tyler. I wondered how that will go, would he even talk to me after yesterday. It is not like it was my fault. Why would the son of the mayor who doesn't give a crap about anyone but himself want to help me? There has to be a reason for this. I mean Matt is his friend- _I think_ –why would he want to help make him angry.

I walked into the class and sat down at my table thinking. _I haven't seen him and Matt hanging out with each other. Hell I haven't seen them talking to each other for... _I paused for a moment. _I can't remember the last time I have seen them talking, strange._

I was pulled out of my thoughts when the chair beside me was pulled back. I looked up and saw it was Tyler. He sat down and didn't even look at me; he just took out his books. I decided I would wait for him to mention my phone. I took out my History book, and waited. When Mr. Saltzman came in everyone stopped talking and listened... well actually some pretended to listen.

Half way through History class I couldn't take it anymore. "Tyler," I whispered to him while Mr. Saltzman was writing on the board. I leaned towards him slightly as I looked at him. He merely glanced at me before looking back at Mr. Saltzman's back. "Tyler," I said fiercely while keeping my voice in a whisper.

He sighed and glared at me. "What do you want," He whispered back, annoyed.

I ignore the glare and the obvious annoyance in his voice. "You have something that belongs to me."

He smirked and I could see the smugness in his eyes. "Really, I don't think I do." I could even hear the smugness laced in the fake innocence.

I glared at him and I was about to reply when Mr. Saltzman called me and Tyler's names.

"Is there anything you two would like to share with the class?" he asked us. Everyone's eyes were on us. All eyes had questioning and confusion when they stared at us. Tyler just leaned back in his chair, enjoying the attention. I would have to if it was a different situation. Like if I just won something and everyone's eyes that were filled with adoration were on me. Not like this situation when I feel I have been caught doing something bad.

"No Mr. Saltzman, there nothing," I said with fake confidence.

"Good, now as I was saying." He went off talking about whatever. I glared at Tyler quickly. He just smirked at me. I tried to pay attention to Mr. Saltzman.

_This is going to be harder than I thought. I just want my phone, _I mentally whined in my head.

I was standing in the lunch line and was about to pay when I heard someone call my name. I took in a big breath and exhaled before I turned around with fake smile on my face.

"Aimee," I said in greeting. The whole cafeteria went silent in anticipation, not wanting to miss anything that happens between Aimee and me.

"Hey Caroline," she said in a light voice. She had her hair down and flicked it out of her face with her hand. Her friend Sarah was behind her. "Just wanted to remind you there is cheerleading practice on today in case you forgot."

I turned around and pay for my food. I clenched my jaw for a second before replying. "No need to remind me. Of course I remembered I am the captain." I smirked and turned around; I knew I hit a soft spot when I said those words. "But thanks for your consideration." I turned around and walked away from her shocked open-mouthed face. I made sure my high heel black boots clicked against the floor as I walked away. I could feel her glare on my back as I left the cafeteria and made my way to the picnic table outside.

I finished my lunch quickly and saw Tyler sitting on different picnic table with his friends and his fan girls. I need to get my phone back, what if Matt decided to call to apologise and beg to have me back. I stood up and strolled right up to Tyler. I stopped in front of him and heard his crowd go quiet.

"We need to talk," I told him. All of his friends and fan girls stared at me in shock.

Tyler just half smiled and stood up. "Excuse me, but apparently Caroline and I need to talk."

I walked away to a secluded area behind the school bus where he and I could talk. He followed and when he got there he leaned against the bus. "So what do you want, Caroline?"

"You know what I want," I snapped at him.

"Do I now?" He glanced at me.

"I want _my _phone."

"Ah," he said as if he only realized it now. "Yes your phone, you left it in my house." He looked at me, "if you want it back you have to meet me at Mystic Grill."

"Why? Just give it to me now."

He sighed. "I don't have it with me," he said it as if it was the most obvious thing of all. "Meet me at Mystic Grill at seven tonight, and I will give you your phone."

I narrowed my eyes at him. "What the catch?"

He shrugged his shoulders. "No catch, see you tonight." He left without another word.

I stared at the empty space where he just was. "Unbelievable," I said to myself, "un-freaking-believable."

* * *

**Please review.**


	7. Chapter 7

**I am so sorry. I haven't uploaded for a long time, and I apologize. I had lots of things to do and I ended up having a little writer's block but I wrote bit by bit when I had the chance. But I also had my summer exams which I also spent a lot of time studying for. But that is no excuse. Thank you all of my reviewers and I understand if you are angry. I made this chapter longer to say sorry. **

**Thanks. Xx**

* * *

I stood outside Mystic Grill just looking at the entrance. I know Matt is working today. I studied his time schedule which does not make me weird or a stalker as some people might say. It makes me a good girlfriend who wanted to surprise her boyfriend. I squeezed my eyes shut to keep the tears that I started to feel well up in my eyes at bay. The last time I was here was when I came to have lunch with Matt during his break. I remember him telling me he was busy and basically telling me to leave. I took no offence to that; he needed the money from the job. But it was his break; know that I think about it, they wouldn't have forced him to work through his break. Now I realized that he was avoiding me, pushing me away but I was too blind to see it.

I took a deep breath and stalked through the doors and plastered a smile onto my face. The Grill was slightly packed and made it difficult for me to find Tyler. I first took a glance to the bar because it was the first place I could think of that Tyler would be. I then shook my head when I didn't see him there. Of course he won't be there, he may be the mayor's son but that does not mean he would be able to get an alcoholic drink from the bar. I spotted an empty table and walked towards it and sat down facing the entrance. I leaned my back against the comfortable chair and began to wait. I waited five minutes before I started to get restless. I thought of when Tyler said he would be here when I realized he never did set a time for us to meet. _Ugh, he probably did this on purpose,_ I thought to myself. I scanned the crowd hoping to see Tyler but I had no luck.

I turned my head to the left and saw the last person I wanted to see, Matt. He was in his blue Mystic Grill's t-shirt. His blond hair was falling over his eyes as he wiped a table. He flicked his hair out of his eyes and his eyes met mine. I quickly looked down at the table; I could feel heat rising to my face for getting caught staring. I quickly glanced at him and saw him making his way over to my table. I looked at my hands on the table and started playing with my fingers hoping he would take the hint and go in another direction. I don't think I could handle talking to him now. For a second I thought my prayers have been answered but thoughts were quickly denied as I saw Matt take a sit in front of me.

He smiled slightly at me and all my thoughts of wishing he would go away disappeared and were replaced with happiness that he was here. He is definitely here to say that he wants me back, I thought giddily. Of course he obviously realized his mistake with being with Aimee. While I was mentally doing a happy dance, I realized he was talking. I immediately focused on what he was saying.

"—so I understand why you're angry, but you can't just take it out on Aimee who had nothing to do with this"

At first I was puzzled about what he was talking about and why it involved Aimee, but I soon figured it out. He was talking about how I made her run seven laps around the field, which is four more than we normally do. But I had a reason for it; she kept on slacking off and doing nothing. All she did was told all her friends (pretty loudly) about how her relationship with Matt is. So the only reason I made her run extra laps was because she was slacking off, not because I wanted to humiliate her... okay maybe just a tiny (large) bit was to do exactly that. Though that doesn't mean she should tell Matt and have him come here and accuse me of that when he should be telling me how much he wants me back.

"Matt," I said firmly. "I don't know what you are trying to accuse me of, but my reason for making Aimee run extra laps was that she was slacking off during practice, nothing else." I glared at him for a few seconds.

Just when I was about to tell him to leave, I saw the sole reason I was here in the first place, walk through the door of the Grill. His eyes immediately locked with mine. I broke the eye contact and looked back at Matt who hasn't spoken since my little outburst. I took small glances at Tyler. He walked up to my table and took the sit beside me completely ignoring Matt.

"So," Tyler drawled out as he rested his arm out behind me. "I'm here." He was slouched in the chair. His black jeans ruffled at the bottom and his simple plain navy shirt looking anything but simple.

I moved my eyes to Matt's shocked face. I swear I saw a glint of jealousy in his eyes, but it must be my eyes deceiving me. I was already embarrassed enough by thinking he wanted me back and finding out he actually didn't.

There was silence at the table. I could feel the tension between Matt and Tyler as they stared- more like glared –at each other. The silence was unbearable and I had a sudden urge to talk about meaningless nonsense just to fill the void of silence. When I had enough of the silence, matt spoke in a tight voice.

"What are you doing here, Tyler?"

There is definitely a hint of jealousy in his voice.

Tyler looked at Matt and simply said, "That is none of your business. Though I'd like to know what you are doing here."

I had been looking between the two of them while they were talking. I looked at Matt to see his reaction to Tyler's reply. And if looks could kill, Tyler would be dead, though I can say the same about Matt with the way Tyler was glaring at him.

"I work here," Matt snarled. I was taken aback by his tone which was not only filled with anger that I never knew he could possess, but also with jealousy.

"Well, why don't you get back to work because it doesn't look like you're doing much," Tyler said. I could see Matt's eyes burn with the green monster.

"What are you doing here?" he asked again while gritting his teeth. His hands were clutching the edge of the table.

Tyler sighed, "Well if you must know I am just bring—"

I grabbed his arm. "He was just bringing me out for dinner." I don't know what came over me but as soon as I saw Matt clench the table until his hands were pale brought immense joy to me. _He is jealous which means he wants me back_, I thought to myself. I took a glance at Tyler who was staring at my hands that were still gripping onto his arm. He finally looked at me in disbelief. I turned back around to look at Matt who was wringing the towel he was using to clean tables. "So Matt, if you don't mind, could you leave. I'd like to spend time with Tyler."

Matt glared at Tyler and stood up slowly. He then made his way to a dirty table far away from me and Tyler.

As soon as Matt left Tyler pulled his arm from my grip. I quickly glanced at Matt to see if he saw, I was relieved to see him focussed on scrubbing a table. I looked back at Tyler who was staring at me in shock and confusion.

"Don't do that," I said about how he removed his from my grip. "Matt could have seen you and all this will be over before it even started."

When Tyler continued staring at me I started to feel self conscious.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" I asked him. "Is there something on my face?" My hand went to a random place on my face. I was horrified to think that something was on my face during my conversation with Matt. I grabbed the small mirror I always have in my bag. I angled it to my face so I could see my reflection. When I was certain nothing was on my face, I sighed in relief. And looked back at Tyler who was back to leaning back on the chair. His face expression was no longer full of shock and confusion.

I slyly glanced in Matt's direction and saw him looking at me and Tyler suspiciously. I looked at Tyler and placed my hand once more on his shoulder. I then threw my head back and laughed. As I was laughing I looked at Matt and saw him turn his head away and attack a table with his towel. I stopped laughing and looked back at Tyler who stared at me in disbelief.

"Are you seriously doing this?" he simply asked.

"Doing what?" I asked back while picking and opening the menu that was lying on the table.

"Don't play the dumb blonde act," Tyler said. He then smiled. "I'm sure everyone knows you perfect it."

I placed the menu back down on the table and shifted my gaze to Tyler. I gritted my teeth in anger and glared at him. He just shrugged his shoulders.

"I am just taking you up on your offer," I said, still glaring at him.

Tyler chuckled. "I'm sorry to say that that offer is closed.

My eyes widened when what he said registered to my brain.

I shook my head frantically. "You have to help me."

Tyler smirked. "No I don't have to help you with anything," he paused and tilted his head in fake thought, "Considering you don't even want my help, which you made quite clear the other day."

He started to stand up but I grabbed his arm. If I had to beg, so be it, I will get down on my knees if I had to. "No, please if you don't help me Matt will think I was trying to make him jealous."

Tyler just stared at me for a moment. "Caroline, that is exactly what you are trying to do," he said slowly as if he was talking to a three year old."

I ignored what he said. "He will tell all of his friends and I will be the joke in the whole school," my voice rose an octave. "Oh, my God. I will die of embarrassment and it will never end, you will hear people say—" I cut off what I was saying and went to a whole new point. "I would be off the cheerleading squad and," my eyes widened, "Aimee would take my spot as captain, my life would be over. O. V. E—"

I started hyperventilating, when Tyler took hold of my shoulders.

"Okay, I'll do it; just shut up already you're giving me a headache," he snapped.

I looked up at him and hugged him. I kept thanking him.

"But," Tyler said. "You have to do a few things for me."

At first I was sceptical but when a wave of possible things that could happen if people find out I was trying to make Matt jealous, I quickly said yes.

"What do I have to do?" I asked sceptically after removing my arms from around him and sat back down.

"First things first: I don't change into Mr. Nice Guy," he said. He gave me a look when I opened my mouth to object. He continued. "Second: you have to help me get my mum and dad off my back. My mum especially," seeing the confused expression on my face he explained. "She keeps trying to set me up with her friends' daughters. It annoys the hell out of me. And it is the reason why I offered to help you in the first place."

I scoffed. "Yeah help me by helping yourself."

"Exactly, anyway, third: you have to stop wearing those 'Barbie-ish' clothes, basically stop wearing bright clothes. Your hair is bright enough."

I gasped. I looked down at what I was wearing. I had a bright pink sweater on with a black waistcoat over it. I had on a black and pink plaid skirt, black tights and pink combat boots. I then touched my wavy blonde hair with my hand.

I took a deep breath and lowly exhaled. "I take offence to that," I said. "But okay, I will change my style of clothing."

"And last but not least; you have to apologize for so rudely assuming that I was trying using you," he said with a smirk.

I glared at him. "Fine," I hissed reluctantly through my teeth. "I'm sorry for assuming that you were trying to use me, even though that was exactly what you were trying to do." I ended with a tight smile.

"Apology accepted," he said. "Since we're here we might as well eat." He then raised his hand. "Excuse me, can we order," he called to a waiter.

After getting our food and the waiter left us to go take someone else's order, I began to ponder on something that was really bugging me.

I stared at Tyler who was shovelling pasta into his mouth. "Just spit it out, Caroline," he said after he swallowed his food.

"I was just wondering, why you are helping me make Matt jealous" I said, truly confused. "Isn't he your best friend?"

Tyler scoffed. "You think Matt is my best friend," he said as if the idea of him being best friends with Matt disgusted him. "He's not even my friend."

I gaped at him. The bitterness in his was clear. I was about to ask another question about it, but the look on his face made me do otherwise. Though I still wondered what made Tyler and Matt to become do hateful of each other... or was it always like that. Have they always had that distaste to one another?

"Okay," I said cautiously. The awkwardness at the table was uncomfortable. Tyler just gave me a look before going back to eating.

I picked up the fork and started to eat the Caesar salad with dressing on the side. After a few minutes which felt like hours due to the silence at the table. I began to absently play with the remains of the salad.

"We should think about how we're going to pull this off," Tyler said after wiping the pasta sauce from around his mouth.

"Do you mean being a fake couple?" I asked confused.

"What else would I mean" he snapped back. He then muttered something under his breath that sounded like 'dumb blonde'.

I pursed my mouth, "You don't have to be so rude about it," I muttered. I shook off the anger in me. No matter how much I hate him, I have to remember that I in fact was the one who dragged him into this. And now I need him to help me. I mentally groaned.

"Anyway," Tyler said dragging me out of my thoughts. "We can't just walk into the school and announce we're dating. People will know something is up. And it will make you look like a slut moving on from Matt so fast."

I paused and stared at him.

"What?" he asked irritated when he saw me staring.

"That is actually a reasonable reason," I said in utter shock.

"Gee thanks," he said sarcastically while glaring at me.

"No I didn't mean it—" I paused. "Forget what I just said. Anyway you're right we should just hang out for a week and then start dating."

"Okay." He raised his hand to get the bill. The waitress came and handed it to Tyler while she flirtatiously twirled her hair and bit her lip. Tyler paid and when he handed it to her he gave her a wink.

I clenched my jaw and placed my hand on Tyler's that was on the table. The waitress' eyes immediately focused on our entangled hands and then looked at me with a glare. I just smile innocently.

"You can go now," I said in the nicest tone I could manage.

When she left I glared at Tyler who was shaking his head and removing his hand from my grip.

"Is it so hard not to flirt with other girls," I hissed. "Well here is a rule of my own; no more flirting with other girls."

He raised an eyebrow at me and shrugged, "Sure."

I grinned in victory. Something was finally going my way. "Oh and please tell me the names of the girls you recently slept with. Because I want to know who may try and claw my eyes out. And I don't want to be in a situation where I get publically embarrassed when they decide to tell me they slept with you."

"You sure because we will probably be here for awhile," he said smirking.

I hit him with the scariest look I could manage.

"Fine," he said. "Well, there was Vicky—"

"You slept with your best friend's sister?"

"We're not best friends," he said slightly aggravated. "Anyway there was also Mandy and Denise."

"That's all!" I asked, my eyes widening in disbelief.

"Despite what the whole school think, I stay with one girl at a time," Tyler said the anger clear in his eyes. "I don't cheat unlike some people."

I look at him and I felt as if I am seeing him for the first time.

"The only girl you should worry about is Vicki. She is really clingy for a slut."

I nodded my head still in disbelief and then stood up. "I need to get going its late."

"Yeah me too." Tyler stood up and we both went to leave. We stepped outside and went our separate ways. I got in my car and drove home.

I parked my car outside my house and stepped out into the cold. I walked up the path that led to my front door and opened the door. It was silent and I turned on the lights after closing and locking the door. On the mirror there was a sticky note from my mom saying that something happened at work and she won't be home for the night.

I sighed. "Of course," I whispered sadly to myself.

I went to my room and straight to my wardrobe. I searched until I found the perfect outfit to wear tomorrow. I smiled evilly and changed into a tank top and a pair of shorts. I then crawled into my bed and wrapped myself with the duvet. And in the first time since the breakup I didn't cry myself to sleep.

* * *

**Please review. And I promise to upload sooner. Xx Mwah**


	8. Chapter 8

I strutted into the school with my head high. I felt good in what I was wearing. My ripped black skinny jeans clung to my legs like another skin showing off my long legs. I wore a turtleneck halter top that ended right above my belly button. It had a big silver cross on it. I also wore a black leather jacket over it. To finish the look I wore several black and silver bangle bracelets and dangly silver earrings.

At first I thought it might be too much of a change, and it probably is but it felt good to wear something that made me feel strong, independent and... sexy. Yep, it made me feel sexy and the stares I was getting only proved it. The guys were looking at me in a way they never did before. Before they looked at me thinking I was some innocent, naive girl. But now they are looking at me thinking I was a woman. I ignored the glares I was getting from the girlfriends' of the guys staring at me. I smirked when I saw one girl slapping her boyfriend's shoulder for looking at me for far too long. _Did I say it felt good having this attention? _I thought, _I meant it felt _amazing_. _

I walked toward my locker and saw Bonnie and Elena waiting beside it. I sighed knowing they were going to ask questions about my new look. Questions I seriously didn't want to answer.

I walked with confidence to my locker. "Good morning," I said briefly to Bonnie and Elena. I saw them look in shock at what I was wearing. Ignoring them I did my combination and opened my locker.

"Hey," Bonnie said. She was still looking at what I was wearing, but she didn't say anything.

Though Elena went straight to the point by asking, "Caroline, what the hell are you wearing?"

I rolled my eyes. "Clothes," I answered simply. I started to take the books I needed out of my locker.

"Caroline," she said aspirated. "Does this have anything to do with your break-up with Matt?"

I turned my head away so they wouldn't see my jaw clenched. I haven't seen Matt or Aimee yet. I wondered what they would think of my new look. Will Matt realised what he's missing. I smirked at this thought. When I got the books I needed, I shut my locker and turned to my friends with the brightest smile I could manage.

"I got to get to class," I said exuberantly avoiding answering Elena's question. I walked pass them and called back, "See you later." And I then walked away towards my class quickly in my black high heeled combat boots. I slowed down when I was closes to my destination. I started to think about what I was wearing. When I came in I thought I looked amazing... now I am not so sure and it could be the fact that Tyler was in the same class as me right now. I shook my head and wondered if he would like my look. Not that I cared but I need his approval since he is the only person who would help me. But what if he doesn't like what I'm wearing?

_Well there is only one way to find out, _I thought and walked into the Biology class with the same confidence I had coming into the school. When I walked in everyone stared at me in shock. I saw Tyler looking at me with one eyebrow raised. The bell hasn't ringed yet and the Biology teacher wasn't in class yet. I walked to Tyler who for once in his life wasn't surrounded by some girls. I guess he was actually following my rule. I felt the eyes on me as I stopped in front of Tyler's table.

"Hey Tyler," I said cheerfully.

He looked at me and smirked. "Hey," he said aware that everyone was listening. "Are we still meeting up after school?"

I suppressed the grin fighting to show and just let the corner of my mouth rise into a small smile. "Of course," I answered. Now everyone was intrigued about our meeting as we planned.

The bell rang signalling the beginning of class. I started to walk to my table but Tyler stooped me.

"Hey, sit beside me," he said. "No one sit there anyway." He paused. "Well not anymore," he said with a smirk.

I smiled and sat down. While I got my books out I pretended to be oblivious to the stares I was getting. The teacher walked in and saw me sitting next to Tyler. To say he was shocked was an understatement. And I knew it was because of how I looked. A huge difference from how I looked at week ago. He took one last glance at me before starting the class. It was obvious he was in disbelief that I was wearing clothes that were darker than the clothes I normally wear. He didn't say anything about me moving from where I normally sit either. If you still did your work, he wouldn't care.

A few minutes into class Tyler leaned to the left a bit and whispered, "Mr Williams seems a bit shocked by your new look."

I glance at him. "A bit, He looked like he was about to have a heart attack when he saw me."

Tyler chuckled silently.

I took a glance at Mr. Williams before turning back to Tyler. I bit my lip slightly."So what do you think of my new look."

"I think you look hot and actually independent."

I searched his eyes to see if he was just misleading me but then I realized something. This is _Tyler_ I'm talking to, if he didn't like what I was wearing he would have told me brutally but truthfully. I liked his honesty.

He continued. "It's a nice change from the innocent and naive look. That made you seem like a Barbie impersonator."

I frowned and fought the urge to scream at him. Okay correction, did I say I like his brutal honesty, I meant I hated it.

"Thanks," I hissed bitterly and sarcastically.

"No problem."

I glared at him and then quickly turned my focus to the teacher but not before seeing Tyler's insufferable smirk in place on his face. It made me furious that he looked so smug. I took a breath and began to write notes for Biology.

While I was writing notes Tyler leaned in again.

"You did a good job with the acting at the start of the class," he complimented.

I glance at him and scoffed. "Of course I did a good job. I took a few acting classes when I was younger."

He rolled his eyes. "Of course you did," he said. He leaned back against his chair.

I pursed my lips and glared at him. "What's that suppose to mean," I hissed quietly moving my head closer to his.

He leaned his head closer to mine too. "I think you know what it's supposed to mean," he smiled smugly.

I glared at him while he smirked back

"Tyler and Caroline, this is Biology class, not Chemistry."

I blushed when I realized what he meant; my head and Tyler's were very close. Our lips were only millimetres apart. I pulled away embarrassed and dragged my gaze from Tyler's to Mr. Williams who was smiling good heartedly. Tyler moved back to his old position leaning on his chair and looked at Mr. Williams like nothing happened.

I smiled at Mr Williams in embarrassment. "Sorry sir," I apologized. Tyler just nodded his head apologetically though it was clear he didn't mean it.

Mr Williams looked at us and said, "It's okay, just pay attention please."

I nodded and finally noticed that all the eyes in the class were on me and Tyler. I felt my cheeks heat up. Mr Williams went back to what he was saying and I wrote notes.

I still felt the eyes of my classmates on me.

"I don't think we can follow through with phase one, everyone already thinks we're together," I heard Tyler whisper near my ear as I was trying to focus on what Mr Williams was saying. I groaned quietly, he was right, we can't pretend to hang out as friends because everyone is going to think we're together by third period. _Then we just have to skip to phase two of the plan, _I thought to myself.

**~%~%~%**

I bit my bottom lip as I bowed my head from the constant stares and continued my work. As I predicted, everyone assumed Tyler and I were together. Though no one came up to me and asked straight out, I figured it out by all the stares. It wasn't like how it was in the morning when everyone was staring at me because of my clothes. No, these stared were questioning and accusing, like I was the one who cheated on Matt. But there were a few stares that showed that the people behind the stares were happy for me.

I scribbled an answer for the question I was currently doing but I was certain it was wrong because I couldn't concentrate. I couldn't stop thinking about how I was now in phase two of my plan when phase one barely even started. I groaned. It was all Tyler's fault; he just had to aggravate me during Biology. The bell rang signalling the start of lunch. I quickly put my books in my bag and all but ran out of the room before anyone else. I smiled in relief but that was quickly wiped away when I realized that I was about to be surrounded by everyone when I enter the cafeteria.

When I reached the entrance of cafeteria I didn't stop to take a breath or do anything to prepare me for the inevitable. I opened the doors and ignored the stares. I was walking to the line to get food when Bonnie and Elena walked in front of me. I mentally groaned. I knew they would confront me sooner or later, I was just hoping it would be later.

I put on my friendliest smile. "Hey guys," I said cheerfully. I hugged both of them and when I released them I ignored the confused looks on their faces. "How are you? I haven't seen you guys in like forever."

"We saw you just this morning, Caroline," Elena said in a tone like she was talking to a child.

I fought the urge to roll my eyes. "I know that," I said smiling widely. "I meant that we never hang out."

"It seems like you are busy with your new boyfriend, who you never told us about," muttered Elena. "I mean seriously, you're dating _Tyler_." I heard the condescending tone in her voice and the way she said Tyler's name in a certain. It rubbed me the wrong way. I may not want to be in phase two of the plan. And I certainly didn't like Tyler but she doesn't know that, and she has no right to insult him. Since I am now Tyler's girlfriend to the whole school, I kind of have to defend Tyler.

"What's that meant to mean?" I snapped at her.

"He's a player, everyone knows it. Plus, you hate him. You shouldn't be dating him," she said.

I gritted my teeth in anger. "Since when do you have a say in who I date? Since when did you care?" I said tensely trying my hardest not to scream and make a scene.

Bonnie finally spoke. "She didn't mean it like that." Her eyes flickered between me and Elena. "We're just worried about you."

"You have nothing to worry about," I snapped.

Bonnie opened her mouth to speak again but Elena cut in. "Yes we do. See he already changed how you dress," Elena exclaimed. Bonnie whispered Elena's name in warning but she ignored it. "Who know what else he will change."

I sighed angrily and hit Elena with the fiercest glare I could mange. "Yeah of course he did. I mean girly little Caroline can't make any decisions by herself, can she?" I said sarcastically. Elena opened her mouth to talk again but I cut her off not wanting to hear her antagonizing voice anymore. "I don't have to deal with this," I said angrily. I started to walk away but Elena grabbed my wrist to stop me.

"Caroline wait," she called.

I spun around to face her. "Change happens Elena, deal with it," I snarled at her. I then strutted to the lunch line leaving Elena and Bonnie dumbfounded.

**~%~%~%**

When I paid for my lunch, I walked outside with the eyes of all the students following me. I was about to walk to a random table when I spotted Tyler sitting on a table surrounded by his friends and girls desperate for his attention. I smiled. _It's time to get phase two started,_ I thought as I walked to his table.

I pushed away the tiny bit of nervousness that managed to creep in and I filled that space with confidence. It was Tyler's friend, Jake, that saw me walking towards their table and he alerted the others. Tyler looked up from his conversation with some guy and met my gaze. He smirked at me in understanding. I walked straight up to where he was sitting on top the table.

"Hey beautiful," he said and grabbed my hand and pulled me closer to him.

"Hey," I said back flirtatiously. I could feel the stares burning a hole in my back but I ignored it. I placed my lunch tray on the empty space on the table beside him.

Tyler smiled for show and pulled me onto his lap. I giggled even though on the inside I wanted to hit him for going off script. I curled my arms around his neck. I moved my lips to his ears and hissed quietly, "What the hell are you doing."

"Improvising," he whispered back.

I could hear the smirk in voice and I wished I could just slap him for finding joy in aggravating me. I moved my head back and then looked around at the dumbfounded people around us.

"Oh," I gasped, pretending to look shocked and embarrassed. "Sorry I forgot that you guys were here."

I was answered with blinks from disbelieving eyes. Perfect, I thought happily.

"Babe, it's alright. It's good to know you have eyes for me," Tyler said loud enough for the people around to hear. I bit back the growl that was threatening to come out and instead smiled at Tyler. He smirked at me in a knowing way. He knew he was pissing and also that I can't do anything at the moment. _Jackass, _I thought.

"Guys, I'd like you to meet my girlfriend, Caroline," he announced. "Though I'm pretty sure you all already know her."

His announcement was met with silence, until Jake broke that silence by saying, "Good job Tyler. She is _smoking hot_."

Tyler laughed and said, "Yes she is, but she is all mine." He squeezed me closer to him for emphasis.

I forced myself not to frown. They were talking about me like I wasn't even there. Soon after the comment that Jake and Tyler made, the rest of Tyler's friends started to talk as normal but they still took glance at us full of disbelief.

I grabbed my lunch tray and placed it on my lap. I picked up one of sandwiches on my tray and handed it to Tyler.

"Thanks babe," he said before taking a bite.

I grabbed my own sandwich and started to eat. I searched around for Matt and I saw him with Aimee. The very image of Matt and Aimee together holding hands shattered the already broken pieces of my heart to even my fragments. Then I saw the direction of his gaze and realized he was looking in my direction. I brightened up.

I smiled and turned to Tyler who just finished eating his sandwich. I placed the leftovers of my sandwich and the tray and placed it on the table. I looked back at Tyler and hid my shock when I saw him looking at me. I saw a smudge of mayonnaise on the corner of his lip.

"Oh Tyler, you have something right here," I said while using my thumb to wipe it away. "I got it." I then slowly placed my thumb in my mouth and licked the mayonnaise off it seductively. I winked at Tyler. He smirked in understanding. The wink was my signal that Matt was looking. I took a glance at Matt and saw him glaring furiously at Tyler.

"So when did you two start dating?" one of Tyler's friends asked. I was pretty sure his name was Zach.

"Um, a couple of days ago," I said looking at Tyler.

"Wow, I have to say you move on fast," one of Tyler's fan girls said. It was obvious she was trying to imply me as a slut. And the anger and jealousy in her eyes showed that she probably saw me wiping the mayonnaise off Tyler's lip. She is probably furious that the man she has been flirting with for months, heck probably even year, didn't even give her a second glance. She had light brown hair with blonde highlights. She had brown doe eyes. She would be quite pretty if she didn't cake her face with _way _too much make up. And she should really buy clothes that are actually her size. She just reeked of desperation.

I gave her a sly grin before turning to Tyler. "What can I say? He knows how to win me over." I then wrapped my hand around his and ignored the girls who were glaring at me. It was mean of me to do that but she was getting on my nerves. Now after doing it I felt guilt flood through me but then I remembered her comment from before, and I immediately pushed the guilt away.

"Don't you guys hate each other?" another one of Tyler's friends asked.

"I can never hate Care," Tyler said. He then shrugged "Maybe I did once but then I got to know her and found out that she was not only beautiful but she was funny, smart and sweet."

I smiled at how convincing he was. Even I was almost convinced. He sounded like he was actually in love with me. I heard some of the girls 'aww' at this while the rest of the girls just stared in awe. Even he friends were dumbfounded when they heard this.

"Wow, that explains why you haven't been flirting with the girls," Jake said once again breaking the silence. He flicked his blonde hair out of his green eyes. I decided that I liked Jake because he has the personality that would make it impossible to hate him.

I smiled brightly, now I really know that Tyler has been following my rule about no flirting with other girls.

Suddenly the bell rang. Everyone started to get up to leave. I was on my feet in an instant saying my goodbyes to everyone. Even the desperate bitch who wears too much make up. I felt an arm drape on my shoulder and looked up to see Tyler. I smiled and we walked away leaving his friends.

I brought his lips to my ear and I felt his hot breath tickle my neck. "That went well," he said.

"No it didn't," I snapped back. "Most of them are thinking our relationship would be over in a few days, that I'm just another notch on your belt. We just have to show them we're serious."

I heard Tyler sigh and without looking back I knew he was rolling his eyes. "Fine, come to my house straight after school."

"You can't just order me around," I growled at him. "But fine, I'll come over."

We ended up at my locker.

"Okay see you later," Tyler said. He removed his arm from my shoulder and left to go to get his stuff from his locker.

I opened my locker and started contemplating ways to get Matt really jealous. Jealous enough that he would beg to have me back.

* * *

**Please Review!**


End file.
